<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a first for everything by VeloxVoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978813">a first for everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/pseuds/VeloxVoid'>VeloxVoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Soft Weiss Schnee, Surprise Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/pseuds/VeloxVoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In one of Weiss' lowest moments, all she wants is to be alone.</p><p>Yet when Yang walks into the room, she soon realises that all she wants is Yang.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Weiss Schnee &amp; Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a first for everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was written as part of "A Harmony of Ice and Fire" — a zine celebrating the relationship between Weiss and Yang. If you'd like to learn more about this zine and its leftover sales, you can do so: <a href="https://twitter.com/freezerburnzine">here!</a></p><p>I'm <a href="https://twitter.com/VeloxVoid">VeloxVoid</a> on Twitter if you'd like to follow me for more. I'm currently taking a break for my mental health but I should be back fairly soon :)</p><p>Thanks so much for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss’ hands were shaking.</p><p><em> Why? </em> They’d never done this before. Even in the heat of battle, or the centre of confrontation, or giving impassioned speeches, Weiss had never felt her fingers tremble so. The young woman had always prided herself on her steely resolve. She’d been labelled cool — cold, even — and had a reputation to keep up.</p><p>But now, as the sun set outside the room’s window, Weiss fought to keep her breath even.</p><p>
  <em> In, and out. In… </em>
</p><p>Who was she kidding? She felt like crying. She hated it — hated how weak she felt, and how she couldn’t escape the feeling of being watched. She nestled herself into the window sill with her knees up to her chest, huddling close to herself and feeling her throat tighten.</p><p>
  <em> Don’t cry. </em>
</p><p>Why did she even feel this way? What was bugging her — unnerving her? If she couldn't even figure out something as simple as why she was crying, what use was she to anyone? How could she expect to succeed if she let her emotions rule her like this? She was nothing but a failure—</p><p><em> Ah. </em> Perhaps that was it: the sweet sting of failure — the helplessness seeping beneath her skin. The fear of being useless, and of being rendered powerless. If she couldn't fight back, she had no hope. And if she couldn't protect, she was nothing.</p><p>Slowly, everything in her life was beginning to grow more serious. She and her teammates were becoming more and more at risk by the day — each fight more dangerous than the last. Weiss had always struggled with failure, ever since her childhood; she recalled a handful of occasions being scolded by Winter to straighten up after a loss at some game or another. She could either straighten up, or suffer his wrath.</p><p><em> Of course. </em>The face of Weiss’ father was at the back of it all — that stern and unyielding expression that could have been carved from stone. He loomed behind her memories and fears like some sort of vulture, circling for its next meal. If she slipped up, she would be descended upon. Eaten alive. She couldn't let that happen.</p><p>The unease of being watched crept up on her again. Weiss shuddered as the back of her neck prickled, each hair seeming to stand on end as though a chill had embraced her. Yet the heat of the sunset through the window's glass upon her face was warm, kissing her skin gently and comfortingly.</p><p>She tried to focus on it. Blue still touched the atmosphere far above, yet below, where the sun had begun to dip below the horizon, the sky was streaked with fire. Orange burst against a fierce yellow, making each cloud look burnt and alight. Those were feisty colours — passionate ones — and they reminded Weiss of somebody...</p><p>The door opened behind her.</p><p>Weiss jumped at once, hastily wiping away the tears that had begun to roll down each of her pale cheeks.</p><p>“Hey! Do you wanna come and— Weiss…?” Of course it was Yang’s chipper voice to come at her like a slap to the face. </p><p>Weiss turned, took a couple of breaths, and tried to remain normal. “Hey,” she said, watching Yang close the door behind herself before crossing the room.</p><p>“Woah, what’s up!?” she asked, joining Weiss by the window. “You look like you’ve been crying!”</p><p>“Nothing’s up, I’m fine. What were you saying? Do I wanna come and what?”</p><p>“No, something’s wrong!” Yang pressed. She perched herself beside Weiss, and the glowing sunset outside illuminated her face.</p><p>Weiss’ breath was taken away. Yes, sunsets had always reminded her of somebody. The colours were bright and intense — happy, cheerful colours that could make even the gloomiest of days seem vivid. They reminded Weiss of Yang; the golds of the sun matched her hair and brought out the warm undertones to her skin. The way its rays mingled with the purpling blue of the sky, bringing light to the darkness that threatened to envelop the day in nighttime, matched Yang’s indigo irises perfectly.</p><p>She snapped herself from her daydream, turning to look out of the window once more. “What are you talking about?” she asked, irritated that she’d gotten so distracted.</p><p>“You can’t fool me,” Yang said in return. “You’ve been quiet for days. More quiet than usual.”</p><p><em> She had…? </em> “Something’s just been on my mind, that’s all.”</p><p>“Something bad enough to make you cry?”</p><p>Weiss winced at the words. Anger rose within her, at how stupid she’d been to let her emotions get the better of her — to let them manifest so fiercely within her that they’d spilled out in the salty heat of tears. “<em>Tch.</em>”</p><p>“I told you,” and Yang poked Weiss in the arm, “you can’t fool me.”</p><p>“Is that so…?” Weiss turned back to Yang, taking in the melancholy curiosity of her face. “Then, if you’re so smart, what’s been bothering me?”</p><p>Yang narrowed those fascinating eyes, and let a smirk curl her lips. “Hmm, let’s see. You’ve been distancing yourself a bit lately… so it’s probably because you’ve not seen enough of my beautiful face, right? That’s enough to make anyone cry. Tell me, am I right?” And she gave a wink.</p><p>To her surprise, Weiss caught herself smiling — something she tried her hardest not to do around the rest of the team. She looked silly when she smiled, like a childish little girl whose priorities lay elsewhere—</p><p>But that was when she realised: Yang <em> never </em> failed to make her smile. When the two were alone, in the admittedly fleeting moments they ever had to themselves, smiles came so naturally to Weiss that sometimes she couldn’t even resist laughter. Now, Yang had plucked her from deep within her pit of self-doubt and anguish, making immature glee ensnare her heart.</p><p>“I’m right, aren’t I?” Yang beamed.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s say that.”</p><p>Yang was different somehow. The young woman was charismatic: talkative, and a born comedian. Usually, Weiss found those sorts of people irritating; even Ruby’s antics could get under her skin sometimes — cause her to snap — but something about Yang’s were endearing.</p><p>“I <em> do </em> miss your face when you’re not around.” The words left Weiss’ mouth without warning, and seriousness shrouded Yang’s face as she comprehended.</p><p>Weiss forgot all about her father, and the warnings from Winter — the pressure of perfection. The swirling cloud in the back of her mind, filled with dread and threats and the constant worry of failure, dissipated. It dispersed into nothingness as though the sun had risen behind it, filling her mind with the colour of gold and the slight indigo haze of a warm dusk.</p><p>Her mind was filled with Yang — with the woman’s astounding beauty, heavy golden eyelashes blinking over the deep night-sky of her eyes. And as she looked into Yang’s face, she saw the same emotion she felt inside reflected back at her.</p><p>
  <em> Love. </em>
</p><p>Weiss had never come to terms with it before, but that sickly-sweet, fluttery emotion she always tried so desperately to bury could be nothing but pure love. It was the first time she had ever allowed herself to truly feel it, but now it flowed through her veins in a hot surge. It made her feel alive — gave her a reason for living aside from trying to keep her fear of failure at bay.</p><p><em> Ah, crap, </em> she thought to herself. <em> I'm in deep. </em></p><p>“I miss you too, when you have your bad days,” Yang told her, the words scarcely a whisper. <em> Bad days… </em> She was referring to when Weiss would shut herself away, both physically and emotionally, to recover after some form of mental torment or another. “I’m here for you.”</p><p>Weiss’ hand reached out slowly, and Yang took it in hers. Her skin emanated warmth as intensely as the sun, but it was comforting — soothing. Weiss found herself craving it. She looked deep into the other woman’s eyes, seeing something surprisingly quiet within. Normally, Yang was so happy-go-lucky or teasing, if not fiercely determined, but now, in this moment, she looked serious. Quiet. Concerned.</p><p>“Please don’t worry about me—” Weiss started, but was cut off.</p><p>“I can’t help it. And...” Yang’s mouth opened again, as if she was about to add more, but instead she simply looked down. Her eyes lingered upon Weiss’ lips for just a second too long, and Weiss felt herself falling. She was leaning slowly closer, and Yang was too.</p><p>It felt like magnetism. Weiss couldn’t control herself, but even if she could, she would not have stopped. She wanted nothing more than <em> Yang</em>, and felt the other woman’s hands come up to her face, holding her jaw delicately, as their lips touched.</p><p>In that moment, no words needed to be said. The one thing Weiss needed was Yang Xiao Long: the woman, she’d found, who completed her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>